Bites that leave marks
by BelyyDyavol
Summary: La inmortalidad es algo deseado por unos, temido por otros y un mito para la mayoría. La inmortalidad es un arma de doble filo, puede ser una bendición o una maldición.
1. Noche 1

**Noche 1**

Jellal maldijo internamente. Las once y media de la noche. No podía creer que el tiempo había pasado tan condenadamente rápido, y todo por el error de su distraída secretaria. Suspiró exasperado. Desde que contrató a Sorano en su empresa, no ha tenido más que problemas, Sorano era irresponsablemente infantil y algo engreída.

Tuvo que quedarse hasta noche solo para resolver un importantísimo error que aquella exasperante mujer había cometido. Bien podría haberlo resuelto mañana a primera hora, pero en verdad necesitaba salir mañana a primera hora. Tenía una importante cita con su familia. Después de meses y meses de arduo trabajo, al fin pudo darse unos días de vacaciones.

Jellal siempre ha sido del tipo de hombre responsable y amante de su trabajo. Todo su trabajo estaba en primer plano. Nunca se había preocupado en tener vacaciones, si fuera por él, nunca las tendría. Pero su madre ha insistido con fervor de que quería ver a su hijo mayor.

Y él simplemente no podía resistirse.

Varios días antes, se había encargo de reservar boletos de avión y empacar simplemente lo necesario. Jellal tenía control total de su tiempo y planeaba perfectamente lo necesario.

Todo parecía ir viento en popa, si no hubiera sido por el desliz de su secretaria. Aunque él debió de predecirlo. Supongo que ya no importa, el daño está hecho. Tomaría un profundo baño y se iría a dormir, tomaría su vuelo mañana temprano y disfrutaría de la compañía familiar. Punto.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo, Jellal alzó la vista para mirar como las puertas se abrían. Alzó una ceja, un poco sacado de tono, cuando miró la profunda oscuridad filtrándose por todos lados, cubriendo todo el estacionamiento a su alrededor. Definitivamente, era demasiado tarde.

El silencio era indefinido y las corrientes de aire eran helados. Las noches de invierno en Magnolia eran las peores.

Con un suspiró cansado y resignado, Jellal se impulsó hacia adelante, en busca de su auto. Tarareó todo el camino, mientras que lanzaba miradas sutiles a su alrededor, mantenía la guardia arriba y sus sentidos estaban al tope.

Jellal no era un hombre que creía que fantasmas o cosas malignas que se ocultaban en la oscuridad, desde niño siempre fue muy realista y sus padres se aseguraron que él no creyera en meros mitos creados por gente miedosa. Pero, él si creía en ladrones y asesinos. Jellal nunca ha sido asaltado, pero aun así, él no bajaría la guardia, sabía perfectamente que los estacionamientos eran lugares comunes para ser víctima de un robo.

Se relajó un poco cuando miró su auto a lo lejos. Caminó con más seguridad, mientras buscaba sus llaves en los bolsillos. Pero no encontró nada. Maldiciendo, revisó arduamente en todos los posibles lugares en donde podría haberlas dejado.

–Discúlpeme. –una encantadora voz femenina lo hiso sobresaltarse y darse vuelta.

Jellal se atragantó con su propia saliva y quedó pasmado en su lugar. Alucinado por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Frente a él, se encontraba una encantadora mujer, su rostro era delicado y con piel clara tan fina como la superficie de una perla, su espeso cabello rubio claro caía con suma gracia por su espalda. Era pequeña con una figura bastante femenina y sus ojos, diablos, sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas brillantes que resaltaban en la oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

Jellal salió de su ensoñación. –¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita?

La pequeña mujer sonrió.

–Solo me preguntaba si, ¿Era esto lo que buscaba? –dijo con voz aterciopelada. Alzó su mano y tintineó el par de llaves.

Jellal abrió los ojos, incrédulo por ver sus llaves en las manos de aquella misteriosa mujer.

La mujer rio entre dientes al ver la confusión del chico. –No se preocupe, joven. No las necesitara por un largo tiempo.

–¿Perdón…?

Él no fue capaz de entender a lo que se refería la mujer. Sus ojos verdes brillaron intensamente mirando fijamente hacia los de Jellal. Al hombre le fue imposible despegar la mirada de aquellos impresionantes ojos, era como si, como si su mente se hubiera ciclado y solo pudiera ver el color bailar en los ojos de aquella criatura.

–He tenido suerte. –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa burlona. –Estoy segura de que a mi hija le encantara el regalo.

Después de aquello. Jellal lo vio todo negro.

…

Erza siempre ha sido una chica un poco, diferente. Tenía un temperamento tan duro que haría que cualquiera se meara en los pantalones con solo una mirada. Ella siempre fue muy respetada y admirada por su clan. Al igual que todos, Erza escondía un pasado muy difícil y oscuro. Un pasado que casi nadie conoce. Erza podía ser tan adorable como cualquier otra chica de su edad, amaba las cosas lindas y dulces, como cualquier otra mujer, estaba enamorada con la idea de un príncipe azul. Amaba las rosas rojas, y amaba aún más si un hombre se las daba. Amaba el pastel de fresa, odiaba cuando alguien comía de su pastel, estaba simplemente prohibido tocar alguno de sus postres, a menos que quieras morir.

Pero, había un inconveniente. Erza no es humana y su clan, precisamente no es un _simple_ clan. Ella es un vampiro.

Había sido convertida a la corta edad de diecinueve años, en plena juventud. La transformación había resaltado su belleza humana, su cabello rojo sangre siempre ha sido blanco de muchas miradas y suspiros. Erza no estaba enojada o triste por haber sido convertida en un vampiro. De hecho, lo amaba. Gracias a la transformación, se había vuelto fuerte, y no solo en el sentido físico, también en el emocional.

Pero, la inmortalidad, más que en un regalo, era una maldición.

Para un vampiro era muy difícil mantener relaciones con mortales, era muy mala idea encariñarse con un humano, porque al final de cuentas, este mortal sigue avanzando y te deja atrás.

Erza aún no ha cometido el error de encariñarse de uno. Pero si ha sido testigo de muchos de sus compañeros que se encariñaron de más con un humano y los vieron morir.

Ningún vampiro le desea su maldición a alguien a quien ama. El deseo incontrolable por la sangre y la horrorosa hambre que se daba cuando no satisfacías a tu cuerpo no eran de lo más lindo. Nadie quiere ver a su amado o amada sufrir de esa manera. Además de que, hay reglas en el mundo vampírico. Y esa es, no convertir a humanos porque sí. Solo se les permite a cada vampiro transformar a solo un mortal. Así que, técnicamente, debías elegir muy bien a tu pareja.

Para suerte de Erza, aún no había encontrado a su humano. Ella no parecía creer que su príncipe azul estuviera dentro de la raza humana. Ella confiaba en que, algún día, ella se enamoraría de algún vampiro de su clan o de cualquier otro.

Pero ya han pasado quinientos años desde eso. Y ella aun no parecía encontrar al hombre indicado.

Hasta que su cumpleaños seiscientos trece llegó.

Aunque alguno vampiros no les gustaba celebrar sus cumpleaños, a Erza le encantaba. Más si había pastel por en medio. Ella adoraba los múltiples tipos de pasteles que sus amigos le regalaban. Pastel de fresas, pastel de vainilla, zarzamoras, cerezas, chocolate, crema, etc. Era uno de los mejores días de todo el año.

Solo que este año, este año fue diferente. No había recibido tanta variedad de pastel. De hecho, Mavis, Mirajane, Cana y Bisca, junto con varias de sus amigas del clan habían está cuchicheando acerca de algún tipo de regalo sorpresa.

Ella estaba un poco enfurruñada por no haber recibido tantos postres como ella deseo. Pero Cana había asegurado de que ella le _encantaría_ su regalo. Erza alzó una ceja, confundida por su tono.

Mas sin embargo, terminó haciéndoles caso a sus amigas e ir a su departamento más temprano. Un poco curiosa por saber que puede tener tan emocionadas a sus amigas. ¿Qué tipo de regalo le espera en casa?

…

Jellal había despertado de un sobresalto, se sentía sudorosa y agitado, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Su cabeza punzaba con un poco de dolor. Su mente estaba hecha un completo lio, no podía recordar nada antes de haber despertado. Todo estaba oscuro y borroso.

Parpadeó varias veces, confundido. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba. Era una habitación oscura, por supuesto, las luces estaban apagadas, pero aun así podía distinguir el color vino de las paredes, la recamara en si tenía un estilo muy elegante. Había un olor dulce inundando el lugar, como a fresas. Jellal respiró profundo, embelesado con el hermoso aroma.

Luego cayó en cuenta. Esto era una recamara, una recamara de mujer para ser más precisos. Movió un poco la cabeza para percatarse que estaba recostado en la cama de la habitación. Su mirada viajó con rapidez hacia su cuerpo y suspiró aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía vestido.

Intentó levantarse, pero algo se lo impidió. Miró hacia arriba y observó cómo sus brazos estaban estirados por encima de su cabeza, sus manos atadas fuertemente a la cabecera. Frunció el ceño, confundido. Intentó jalar de las ataduras, pero estas eran demasiado fuertes como para soltarlas con fuerza bruta.

Algo dentro de él se removió en pánico. ¿Acaso lo había secuestrado? La habitación se veía demasiado elegante y cara como para alguien que supuestamente fue secuestrado.

Luego recordó. Algunos fragmentos comenzaron a aclararse en su mente. Había salido de su trabajo, mas noche que lo usual por un pequeño percance en el envió de alguna información que su secretaria no pudo completar. Recordaba perfectamente el insólito silencio y la penetrante oscuridad que se cernía en el estacionamiento. Recordó perfectamente como una pequeña figura, esbelta y delicada se acercaba a él, recordó haberse quedado estático por la extrema belleza de aquella mujer. Una mujer pequeña, delgada y una espesa cabellera rubia. Una mujer muy joven.

La recordaba. Y hasta ahí recordaba. Lo demás, es como si alguien hubiera borrado su mente después de eso.

Esa mujer. Había dicho algo que le retumbaba en la cabeza. "He tenido suerte. Estoy segura de que a mi hija le encantara el regalo".

Jellal parpadeó varias veces intentando darle sentido a esas palabras, o, al menos asegurarse de que lo recordaba tal como lo dijo. Aquella mujer había hecho algo con su mente. Estaba seguro de ello. Aunque la mera idea sonaba ridícula.

¿Control mental? Por favor, él no era de lo que creía en esas fantasías. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Vampiros?

Seguramente, esta es algún tipo de broma. Tal vez haya cámaras escondidas en este lugar o posiblemente, si estaba siendo secuestrado por algún tipo de mafia japonesa. ¿Pero porque a él? No era por presumir, pero tiene una generosa cantidad de dinero guardada en su cuenta. Tal vez ellos lo habían seguido y habían estado aprovechando el momento perfecto para emboscarme. Posiblemente esa bonita mujer fue un señuelo para que bajara la guardia.

Jellal gruñó ante la ridiculeces que se estaban formando en su mente. Intentó, inútilmente, tirar de las ataduras sin resultado alguno.

Además, ¿Qué relación tiene la mafia japonesa con esa mujer y al parecer un regalo para su hija?

Eso no tiene sentido alguno. Aquella mujer era demasiado joven, casi como una chica de al menos catorce-quince años. Seguramente ninguna hija suya tendría la edad suficiente para quererlo a él como un esclavo sexual. De todas maneras. ¿Por qué a él?

Jellal tenía una buena autoestima, tenía en claro que era un hombre atractivo, pero no era una estrella de rock o algún actor famoso, era un hombre sencillo y clásico. Sin tiempo alguno para tener conquistas.

Sin embargo, aquí se encontraba, atado en la recamara de una posible mujer deseosa por subírsele encima. Un escalofrió recorrió por su columna. Se supone que debería estar alistándose para dormir, tenía que salir de este lugar, no podía perder su vuelo. Sus padres se preocuparían si no llegaba, posiblemente lo llamarían al teléfono y él no podría contestar.

La mente de Jellal revoloteó cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse lentamente. Una cortina de luz iluminó parte de la recamara mientras la puerta se abría. La luz explotó en la habitación, cegado por la repentina luz, Jellal parpadeó para acostumbrar a sus ojos. Alzó la vista movido por la curiosidad de saber de quien pertenecía aquella sombra que se había instalado en la habitación.

Su garganta se cerró, sorprendido, por encontrarse con una exquisita mujer pelirroja mirándolo con incredulidad. Aquella mujer era completamente diferente a la pequeña rubia que le había parecido adorable. Esta mujer, esta mujer irradiaba sensualidad hasta la medula. Era hermosa, con labios llenos, una cara ovalada, una nariz recta y unos oscuros ojos que parecían ocultar más de lo que podían. Su preciosa cabellera roja caía en poderosas ondas por sus hombros hasta un lugar desconocido de su espalda. Definitivamente, no podía ser la hija de aquella pequeña rubia, no compartían ningún rasgo parecido. ¿Tal vez una hermana?

Jellal se sintió un poco decepcionado. No le hubiera molestado ser juguete de aquella pelirroja.

Erza no podía quitar la mirada de aquel indefenso humano tendido en su cama, atado a su cabecera. Algo en su cabeza picaba, por alguna razón, aquel hombre le resultaba conocido, pero era imposible. Este hombre parecía no tener más de veinticinco años.

Ignorando al atractivo peli azul atado a su cama, caminó por su habitación directo hacia su ropero. Podía sentir la mirada de aquel hombre siguiendo sus movimientos. Erza se despojó de su pesado abrigo y lo colocó dentro de su ropero.

–Uhm, ¿Disculpa? –llamó Jellal con voz suave. Erza miró por encima de su hombro hacia el joven humano. –¿Podrías desatarme?

Erza lució un poco sorprendida por la petición. Era más que obvio que no podría _simplemente_ soltarlo, no después de que sus amigas hayan secuestrado a un humano para ella.

¿Qué clase de regalo se supone que es esto? ¿Y porque su madre estuvo de acuerdo? Había veces en las que no entendía para nada a Mavis.

–No. –respondió Erza.

Jellal abrió los ojos, confundido por su respuesta. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Cómo qué no? Iba a reclamarle cuando miró como la pelirroja se estaba desvistiendo frente a él. Guardó silencio, incapaz de decir algo o apartar la mirada del cuerpo divino de aquella mujer.

Jellal miró embobado como cada prenda se deslizaba con cuidado por la perfecta piel clara de la mujer, casi como si se estuviera burlando de él y su condición. Sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando miró el sostén de encaje negro que ocultaba perfectamente tremendos atributos. La pelirroja no parecía para nada afectada de que un desconocido pudiera verla desvestirle, de hecho, parecía ignorarlo perfectamente. Ella se agachó para quitarse los botines dejándole a Jellal una perfecta vista de su redondo culo cubierto por las gruesas mallas debajo de aquella falda tan condenadamente corta. Podía visualizar perfectamente la redondez de sus glúteos y la firmeza de sus piernas.

Jellal tragó duro cuando la mujer comenzó a quitarse las mallas dejando ver más piel cremosa, junto con unas bragas negras demasiado pequeñas para sus caderas. Jellal se obligó a quitar la mirada de aquella mujer. Gruñó internamente cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba disfrutando de más aquella imagen tan erótica. El bulto que se cernía oculto debajo de sus pantalones era una clara señal de ello.

Respiró profundamente. Nunca pensó que él podría sentirse tan frustrado como se sentía en ese momento. Nunca hubo una mujer que le moviera las entrañas como aquella completa desconocida lo estaba haciendo. Una vez más, se aventuró a ver hacia la mujer que seguía en ropa interior y seguía dándole la espalda. De nuevo, se encontró a si mismo viendo embobado las curvas perfectamente proporcionadas de la mujer. Del ropero sacó una toalla blanca y la colocó en uno de sus hombros, sacó otro conjunto de ropa interior y cerró el closet. Jellal miró como la mujer se dirigía al baño con la intención de ducharse.

–Espere. –exclamó Jellal. La mujer se detuvo. –Necesito irme. Tengo un vuelo en la mañana y necesito estar allí.

Jellal solo esperaba que la mujer tuviera un poco de compasión y comprendiera la situación. Pero, ella miró por encima de su hombro con seriedad.

–He dicho no. –dijo con voz queda y con una mirada oscura que me hiso estremecer. –Eres mío, ahora.


	2. Día 1

**Día 1.**

Jellal esperó pacientemente, ignoró por completo el dolor que le jalaba los nervios de sus hombros hasta sus brazos, solo se concentró en el sonido replicante del agua caer al suelo del baño. Y por quinta vez consecutiva, cientos de imágenes de aquella pelirroja inundaron su mente con salvajismo. Una parte de él quería saber, mirar, disfrutar de como el agua se desplazaba por la piel tersa y perfecta de la mujer, como su cabello rojo tomaría una tonalidad oscura y se pegaría a su espalda y su delgada cintura. Le gustaría saber cómo se vería aquella mujer con las mejillas sonrojadas y su boca medio abierta, jadeando, poder saborear el sabor almizclado de la delgada y suave piel de su cuello, sus dedos picaban pidiéndole y suplicándole que pasara sus manos por toda la circunferencia de sus pechos…

Jellal sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza mientras un gruñido retumbaba en lo más profundo de su garganta. No importaba cuantas veces lo hacía, él simplemente no podía ignorar a la mujer que se estaba duchando ahora mismo.

Ahora, él simplemente se dedicó a observar con detenimiento cada parte de la elegante habitación. Las paredes rojizas combinaban perfectamente con su dueño, los muebles de madera negra creaban una espectacular combinación de colores que daban cierto misterio y excéntrico al lugar. No había pinturas colgadas en las paredes, había cortinas negras sobre las ventanas que evitaban ver a través de ellas, Jellal no necesitaba mirar por la ventana para saber que aún era noche, no tenía idea de que noche era o cuantos días a pasado inconsciente. Por lo que el suponía, han pasado algunos días, porque se sentía exhausto y sucio, tenía esa sensación de vacío que aparecía cuando dormías más de la cuenta.

Jellal parpadeó varias veces y miró atento hacia la puerta del baño cuando escuchó como el agua dejó de caer. Una pequeña ola de nerviosismo y emoción mórbida arrasó dentro de él. De alguna manera, Jellal ha estado esperando pacientemente volver a ver a la mujer una vez más.

La puerta del baño se abrió y la mujer salió tranquilamente, con una toalla en su cabello y una corta bata de domar que no cubría casi nada. Es que él se esté quejando ni nada parecido. La mujer seguía con su comportamiento indiferente y tranquilo, caminaba por la habitación como cualquier otro día, ignorándolo completamente. Jellal tragó duro cuando la mujer se agachó hacia el último cajón de la cajonera, la fina tela oscura se deslizó por su espalda dejando ver su redondo y firme culo apenas cubierto por las bragas del mismo color. El pobre hombro intentó desviar la mirada, mostrando la poca caballerosidad que le quedaba. Aunque despegar su mirada fue más difícil que arrancarse las uñas.

La mujer encendió la secadora de pelo, y con gráciles movimientos se deshizo de la toalla en su cabeza, las ondas húmedas cayeron con gracia sobre su espalda solo para después volar por el aire caliente de la secadora. Cuando menos lo pensó, Jellal ya había vuelto la mirada hacia la mujer, mirándola técnicamente babeando por la desconocida.

Se regañó internamente. Se estaba comportando como un quinceañero con hormonas revolucionadas. Lo había secuestrado –posiblemente una mafia japonesa– y el seguía fantaseando con una pelirroja sexy completamente desconocida. Se sentía tan imbécil. Eso fue suficiente para dejarlo pensar en su situación y de una vez por todas alejar sus ojos lejos del cuerpo de la mujer pelirroja.

Erza miró por el rabillo de su ojo hacia el joven peliazul. Había dejado de mirarla para mirar hacia un punto desconocido de la cama debajo de él, su ceño se había fruncido ligeramente, tenía una expresión pensativa, las líneas de su rostro estaban un poco marcadas resaltando lo atractivo que era. Erza casi sonríe por el comportamiento de aquel humano. De cierto modo, los humanos eran adorables. Llenos de confusión y curiosidad.

A ella no se le habían pasado las largas miradas de aquel humano, era imposible que se le pasaran, no había dejado de mirarlas desde que entró a su habitación. Lo había intimidado, de eso estaba segura. Pero ahora, esa intimidación no había durado casi nada, ahora el humano parecía de nuevo él. Esto sorprendió a Erza. Por primera vez, alguien había resistido su mirada. Una curiosidad desconocida se había planteado en Erza y le pedía más.

Cuando su pelo estuvo completamente seco, caminó con sutileza y pasos silenciosos hacia su cama. Necesitaba descansar. Había pasado noches en las que no había podido dormir, no por las pesadillas o por el estrés, hace mucho que ella no se sentía estresada o temerosa, simplemente no le apetecía dormir. Estaba aburrida de la misma rutina, una y otra vez. Se había pasado noches enteras leyendo libros que Freed y Levy le habían recomendado. Libros que por nadie en el maldito mundo debe saber que ella lee.

Alejando ese pensamiento lejos, se movió hasta su lado favorito de la cama, colocó ambas manos por debajo del cuerpo del hombre. Jellal se sacudió ante el repentino toque de la mujer y con una fuerza sobrehumana lo movió con delicadeza hacia el límite de la cama, sin tirarlo, por supuesto. Erza se tumbó en el lado libre y se acurrucó. Las luces se apagaron cuando Erza chasqueó los dedos, sumiendo todo el lugar en la oscuridad y silencio.

Jellal se quedó quieto, un poco pasmado por la repentina cercanía de aquella mujer. Las ataduras estaban estirando sus brazos más de lo posible, pero eso no fue suficiente para distraerlo, arrancar la mirada del pequeño bulto que se acurrucaba junto a él. Una vez que sus ojos volvieron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, puso distinguir las curvas del cuerpo de la pelirroja que se cernía sobre en la basta cama.

Erza podía sentir cada movimiento del hombre a su lado, casa respiración entrecortada y cada suspiro, el hombre tiró de las ataduras levemente y sintió su disgusto cuando nada resultó. Podía sentir el leve dolor punzante de sus muñecas y los raspones que poco a poco comenzaban a abrir levemente la piel.

Erza tragó saliva. Han pasado años –y por años, me refiero a siglos –desde la última vez que Erza tomó sangre de la fuente. Desde que los bancos de sangre se inventaron, el Consejo impuso la regla de no beber sangre de la fuente humana, solo bolsas que saldrían del banco de sangre. No muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con cambiar la cálida y dulce sangre a la fría y embolsada que te daban en los bancos. Muy poco podían darse el lujo de beber sangre de la fuente, aquellos que puedan tener un humano a su disposición como banco personal de sangre.

Jellal se quejó cuando comenzó a sentir sus brazos entumecerse. Su cuerpo estaba ladeado, forzándolo a estirar más los brazos, si se movía más para el centro, tocaría a la mujer. Y aunque se moría por saber que tan suave pudiera ser su piel, tenía miedo de despertarla y hacerla enojar.

Maldita sea.

¿Qué clase de razonamiento podría tener esta mujer? ¿Cómo es que puede ignorarme de esta manera? La mente de Jellal estaba hecha nudo, había tantas dudas y preguntas en su cabeza.

Jellal se aventuró a acercarse más a la mujer solo para poder relajar un poco los brazos, no por la morbosidad de tocarla. Jellal se estremeció cuando sintió la frialdad de su piel contra el costado de su pecho sobre su camisa. La respiración constante de la chica cambio, ella se movió dando vuelta y colocando su rostro muy cerca de su costado, sintió la fría respiración golpeándole la piel, su cuerpo reaccionando al instante.

Gimió levemente, frustrado. _Esta será una noche larga_. Pensó.

…

Erza abrió los ojos forzosamente, gruñendo para sus adentros por el molesto sol. Por primera vez en siglos, había dormido plácidamente. Se enderezó en su lugar, frotándose los ojos con una mano. Bajó la mirada solo para asegurarse que aquel hombre era real y que seguía ahí. Sorprendentemente, el hombre había caído dormido, estaba condenadamente pegado a ella, y Erza se había aprovechado de su cercanía para pasarle el brazo por su pecho bien formado, abrazándolo como un gigantesco oso de peluche. Sus dientes picaban con la tentación de hundirse suavemente sobre su piel y absorber la deliciosa sangre que parecía fluir con rapidez por sus venas.

Erza sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano había dado un largo recorrido por el pecho del chico, sintiendo cada musculo por encima de su molesta camisa, sintiendo la firme dureza de cada musculo, cada línea que lo definía, las finas protuberancias, un deseo escandaloso de recorrer sus uñas por el largo de su piel la invadió con fuerza. Quitó su mano como si le hubiera quemado.

 _Esto está mal._ Pensó.

Jellal gruñó levemente, sintiéndose horriblemente cansado y mareado. Miró hacia todos lados, somnoliento. Seguía en el mismo lugar, definitivamente no un sueño.

La puerta se abrió, sacando a Jellal de sus pensamientos. La mujer pelirroja entró a la habitación cerrando detrás de ella, vestía ropa sencilla y Jellal no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. Erza dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente hasta quedar frente a la cama donde Jellal seguía amarrado. Se le veía cansado y desesperado, una punzada de lastima golpearon a Erza. No era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

–¿Tiene hambre? –preguntó Erza con cierta educación.

Jellal parpadeó, confundido. Incrédulo de que la mujer le estuviera hablando después de horas. –Para ser sincero, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Erza asintió. Caminó hacia la cama, recargándose en el colchón para desatar las ataduras de sus muñecas. Jellal se quejó cuando bajó los brazos, todo su brazo estaba entumecido, sus hombros dolían cuando los movía. Erza miró atentamente cada movimiento provocado por el chico, sus muecas de dolor, sus manos frotando sus muñecas enrojecidas y sus músculos flexionándose perfectamente debajo de su camisa blanca.

Erza parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba prestándole demasiada atención a ese hombre. El sonido de su sangre fluyendo por debajo de su clara piel resonó en los oído de Erza, logrando que su estómago se contrajera del horrible hambre voraz que hace siglos no había sufrido. Mordió su labio inferior, tratando a toda costa mantener la compostura, poner en prueba todo el autocontrol que tanto tardó en forjar con el paso de los años.

Jellal alzó la vista solo para mirar dentro de los oscuros ojos de la mujer que lo veía fijamente. Jellal se sintió un poco… incomodo. Y mira que era raro cuando él se sentía intimidado o incómodo con una mujer, pero, desde el primer momento en que la vio, se dio cuenta, de que esta mujer era, por mucho, diferente a todas las demás.

–Si me disculpa, estaré en la sala de estar. –habló Erza después de un largo momento en silencio. Jellal alzó la vista. –En el cuarto de baño hay todo lo que pueda necesitar. Si me permite.

Jellal abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la correcta forma de hablar de su anfitriona. Con pasos seguros y rápidos, miró como la mujer desaparecía por la puerta y esta se cerraba detrás de ella. Jellal miró a su alrededor, confundido. Indeciso en sí debería darse el baño o salir huyendo por la ventana, su mente no estaba trabajando correctamente víctima del hambre y del cansancio emocional. Por pura casualidad caminó con paso tambaleantes y torpes hasta la ventana solo para hacer las cortinas oscuras a un lado, los fuertes rayos del sol lo golpearon con brusquedad logrando que Jellal diera un paso hacia atrás y gimiera por el dolor. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, miró por la ventana y la decepción lo golpeó, estaba en sexto o séptimo piso, era imposible saltar sin romperse nada o morir. Definitivamente, la ventana no era una opción.

Resignado, caminó hacia la puerta del baño y se adentró en él. Sorprendido silbó silenciosamente, el baño era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba, tan grande como la habitación misma. Había tanto una regadera como una tina de hidromasaje, el olor a fresas resaltaba con más fuerza en este lugar, a diferencia de la habitación, el baño tenía un tierno azul decorando todo.

Jellal intentaba a toda costa mantener los ojos abiertos y el agua caliente cayendo por su cabeza no ayudaba demasiado, sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo gritaba de dolor. Se sentía terriblemente exhausto. Pero se negaba a bajar la guardia, ahora que podía, tenía que encontrar una forma de escapar. Se sorprendió cuando encontró un cambio de ropa que era originalmente de él, frunció el ceño mientras inspeccionaba atentamente su camiseta y pantalones, a Jellal casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando, en efecto, aquella ropa era suya.

¿Cómo podría haber llegado hasta ese lugar? ¿Habrán entrado a su departamento? Jellal movió instintivamente su mano hacia los pantalones que había botado antes de meterse a la regadera, y como esperó, sus bolsillos estaban completamente sencillos, ningún rastro de sus pertenencias.

Gruñendo y refunfuñando se vistió, incapaz de poder reaccionar. Sencillamente, no debió haberse levantado de la cama aquel día.

Salió del baño y recamara con los pies descalzos, se sorprendió cuando salió de la recamara. El departamento era mucho más grande los que imaginó. Había tanto espacio y el ambiente era tan agradable a la vista, pero, había un silencio desolado, como si el lugar no conociera el ruido humano. Jellal se aventuró hacia la donde la mujer de rojo estaba. Aunque tardó más de lo necesario, se encontró con ella en el comedor, la mujer estaba cómodamente en una mesa de madera con varios platos de comida frente a ella, mientras que leía el periódico diario. Repentinamente se sintió incómodo.

Erza alzó la mirada para ver como el chico se movía con sutileza por el lugar. Ella despegó la mirada de su lectura, doblando el periódico con maestría y colocándolo libremente a un lado de su plato.

–Por favor, siéntese donde desee. –dijo Erza levantándose e invitándolo a pasar.

Jellal solo fue capaz de asentir mientras que se acercaba torpemente a la silla frente a la mujer. Aunque hubiera preferido sentarse a su lado, no quería tentar su suerte y hoy tenía que ser el momento en que le sacara las respuestas que necesitaba y para ello, necesitaba verla de frente.

Su estómago se retorció dentro de él mientras su nariz se inundaba de exquisitos olores, su boca salivando y su garganta ansiosa por beber algo fresco. Erza notó su necesidad, podía sentir todo en el con solo escuchar atentamente su corazón, ese hipnotizante sonido que hacía que sus instintos más salvajes se revelaran.

Erza tosió para poder hacer a un lado el ardor en su garganta. Jellal alzó la vista.

–Sírvase lo que guste. –invitó Erza con una sonrisa amable, lo que tomó por sorpresa a Jellal. –Como no tenía idea de sus gustos, me di el lujo de pedir de todo un poco.

Jellal casi se atragantó con su saliva. –¡Oh, no debió haber hecho eso! Es demasiada comida, demasiada para los dos. Pero aun así, aprecio el gesto. Señorita…

–¡Ah! Mis modales. –reconoció Erza con sorpresa. –No me he presentado. Soy Erza Scarlet, su anfitriona.

Erza. Un nombre tan hermoso como la propietaria, y su apellido, _Scarlet_ , tan cierto y perfecto para alguien con una melena tan roja como la sangre.

¿Ella había dicho _anfitriona_? ¿Qué significaba eso? Pero, oye, ella estaba hablando más que como la primera vez que se vieron y eso era un gran avance.

–Me alegro al fin conocer su nombre, Srta. Scarlet. –habló Jellal con tono amable e ignorando el hambre voraz que se lo estaba comiendo vivo por dentro. –Mi nombre es…

–Jellal Fernandes. –habló Erza, interrumpiéndolo. –Conozco su nombre. Madre me lo ha proporcionado cuando usted estaba dormido.

Jellal se quedó estático, incapaz de realizar algún otro movimiento. –¿Madre?

–Así es, La Sra. Mavis Vermilion. La mujer que lo trajo aquí.

Jellal movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo mientras intentaba procesar aquel fragmento de información que Erza le estaba dando. Mavis es su madre, por la condición de Erza, Mavis debe ser una señora de al menos cuarenta años o más. En definitiva, no la mujercita rubia que le hiso cacharro el cerebro.

–¿Y por qué me trajeron aquí? –preguntó Jellal, dejando los detalles para luego. –Si es que puedo saber.

Erza meneaba una copa llena de un líquido rojizo que Jellal identifico como vino, pero, ¿Quién bebe vino a primera hora de la mañana?

–Porque eres mi regalo de cumpleaños. –contestó Erza con simpleza. –O al menos eso piensa mi Madre.

¿Qué?

–¿Yo? –se señaló Jellal con incredulidad. –¿Y por qué yo, exactamente? –el hambre se había esfumado junto con el cansancio, ahora solo lo movía una energía desconocida. –S-Si esto es una broma…no es graciosa. Es una pérdida de tiempo. Perdí un vuelo importante y necesito retomarlo antes de que cualquier otra cosa pase.

Erza miró como Jellal se sulfuraba de poco a poco, como su temperamento ardía de furia. Su corazón latía tan rápido. Aunque Erza no estaba muy familiarizada con humanos, sabía que era peligroso dejar que un humano se enojara o se estresara. Ella ya no recuerda lo que era sentirse así. Se levantó con calma mientras Jellal seguía parloteando y apretaba la mandíbula tan fuerte que podría romperse uno o dos dientes en el transcurso.

Jellal no lo notó. En un instante, Erza estaba justo frente a él, Jellal dio un paso hacia atrás de la impresión, incapaz de asegurar si Erza se apareció frente a él en un segundo o posiblemente estaba tan concentrado en sus asuntos que no la notó. Erza sin embargo, lo miraba fijamente, necesitaba que se tranquilizara para poder seguir contándole la verdad.

Movió sus manos hacia su rostro, logrando paralizar a Jellal de la impresión, sus manos eran extremadamente suaves y cálidas. La sangre bombeo con fuerza cuando sintió como Erza se movía hacia su rostro, cada centímetro restado, Jellal lo presenció todo en cámara lenta hasta que los pequeño y suaves de Erza se deslizaron por los suyos dejando un rastro dulce e inexplicable.

Él tragó duro, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por una arrebatadora sensación placentera que lo hiso flotar en la calma y confort. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y todo el cansancio emocional se reflejó de golpe sobre sus hombros. El estrés y dolor de cabeza habían desaparecidos mientras que abría los ojos y se dejaba guiar por lo profundos y oscuros ojos de su anfitriona.

Erza estaba manteniendo de manera sobrehumana sus instintos, manteniendo a raya sus colmillos en su lugar que deseaban desesperadamente hundirse dentro de la piel salada de Jellal. Su sangre corría por debajo de las palmas de sus manos y sobre sus labios, Erza se encontraba así misma hipnotizada por la electricidad que le recorrió la columna de una fuerte descarga. Poderosas eran sus ganas de morderlo, tumbarlo sobre la mesa y montarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Erza se asustó de sus propios pensamientos y se alejó con rapidez de aquel hombre. Respiró grandes bocanadas de aire puro cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de Jellal, pero el dulce olor de su sangre seguía impregnado en sus fosas nasales y la torturaban de una manera inimaginable. Las palmas de sus manos picaban por tocarlo de nuevo, por sentir su piel deslizándose por sus palmas, pasarles las uñas y los dientes por cada centímetro de piel sensible.

Erza profirió un gruñido grave al ser incapaz de aclarar su mente y sus necesidades. Se prometió a sí misma que no mordería a un humano de nuevo, ni mucho menos aprovecharse de él sexualmente, Jellal tendría que estar de acuerdo y para eso, ella tenía que hablar con él.

Jellal se dejó caer en la silla donde antes se encontraba, completamente extasiado, por alguna razón, toda preocupación se había alejado en un puf. Miró frente a él para observar toda la comida frente a él. Su estómago, por millonésima vez, se retorció con dolor dentro de él, pidiéndole a gritos la comida. Tomándole la palabra a su anfitriona, que había desaparecido así sin nada más, tomó un poco de todo y comió con ímpetu, casi gimiendo al recibir que algo caía dentro de su estómago. Tomó un gran sorbo de jugo y agua, calmando la horrible resequedad de su garganta.

Jellal alzó la vista cuando miró de reojo como Erza se escabullía hacia la cocina sin ni siquiera mirarlo, después de unos minutos, la mujer salió con otra copa llena de vino. Jellal frunció el ceño. No podía ser bueno que una mujer tan joven fuera adicta al alcohol. Jellal casi escupe su sumo cuando miró que Erza bebió de la copa de un solo trago sin ni siquiera tomar un respiro. Erza maldijo en un murmuro.

Nada funcionaba, el ardor era tan insoportable a pesar de que estaba bebiendo todo su arsenal de sangre. No era esa la sangre que ella quería. No fría, embolsada por días y el cual provenía de una copa. No. Ella quería hundir sus colmillos y sentir como estos succionaban con fervor la sangre tibia y recién fabricada del hombre sentado en su comedor. Erza dirigió su mirada al joven que este a su vez la miraba con cierta curiosidad.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Jellal con verdadera preocupación reflejándose en su voz. –Luce un poco pálida.

–Tengo hambre. –murmuró Erza con la boca seca.

Jellal ladeó la cabeza con confusión. No entendía a que refería Erza, había mucho de todo frente a ella, un buffet completo de desayuno. ¿Y se quejaba de tener hambre?

–Podemos desayunar juntos si usted lo desea. –dijo él incapaz de pensar en algo más que decir. –Es mucha comida la que hay aquí.

Erza dejó de prestar atención a lo que el hombre estaba diciendo, solo podía ver como sus labios se movían mientras hablaba, recordando la perfecta sensación de degustarlos. Ese sabor condimentado y oscuro que por alguna razón había robado todos sus sentidos. Sus colmillos hormigueaban por salir.

Erza se desconectó por un momento, cuidada por la furiosa hambre y deseo incontrolable que la dominaba. Caminó con pasos largos y rápidos hacia el chico, con un suave pero firme empujón lo sentó en la silla, en un movimiento rápido se sentó encima de su regazo y resistió la necesidad de frotarse contra él.

Pasó sus manos una vez más por su rostro, delineando las duras líneas de su mandíbula y la curva de su cuello. Este hombre era atractivo como el infierno, y mira que en seiscientos años Erza ha presenciado a hombres guapos, pero había algo en este que la atraía de manera extraña, simplemente le era imposible mantener la manos alejas de él. Su exótico cabello azul era una maravilla y combinaba perfectamente con su singular marca en su ojo. Sin poder resistirlo más, unió sus labios con ímpetu, esta vez, no conformándose con solo deslizar sus labios sobre los de él. No. Ella necesitaba mucho más.

Su cuerpo temblaba de necesidad mientras que una cortina de deseo cubría sus ojos cegándola por completo. Jellal no sabía si se encontraba en el séptimo cielo o si estaba cayendo en el séptimo infierno. Se encontraba inmóvil, absorto de todo, sorprendido de que su, _sexy-como-el-infierno_ , anfitriona estuviera metiéndole la lengua y degustándolo como si fuera el postre más delicioso del mundo.

Con torpeza y cierta desconcentro, Jellal colocó las manos en su cintura, de alguna manera, para percatarse de que lo que estaba viviendo no era una fantasía. Pero no. Deslizó las manos por el contorno curvilíneo de su estrecha cintura, movió sus labios con la misma intensidad que la mujer sobre él, dejando a un lado la racionalidad. Sus manos se deslizaron de su lugar para rodearla entre sus brazos y unir sus pechos y sus bocas más de lo suficiente. Jellal gruñó cuando la resbaladiza y cálida lengua de Erza invadió su boca, provocando que, poco a poco, las corrientes de deliciosa electricidad corriera con más fuerza y brutalidad por sus cuerpos. Erza, a duras penas, se separó de su boca dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos. El rostro de Jellal estaba teñido de un adorable tono rosado, lo que provocó que el hambre de Erza creciera.

Se deslizó por su cuerpo, sintiendo como este se estremecía mientras pasaba su lengua y mordía juguetonamente en los lugares exactos. Jellal arqueó su cuello inconscientemente, pidiendo a gritos más atención. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía el calor humano, había olvidado lo bueno que el sexo podía llegar hacer. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, estaba deseoso por enterrarse dentro de una mujer.

Erza sabía mejor que nadie que las mordidas de un vampiro dolían como el infierno mismo, y es por eso que a los vampiros novatos se les enseña a tranquilizar al humano primero, a distraerlo, a controlar su mente y alejar el dolor por placer. Aunque, Erza tenía un problema. No podía entrar en la mente de Jellal y por ende, no podía reemplazar su dolor por placer. Así que, la única forma, es distraerlo, relajar su cuerpo…

Y ella hundió sus dientes dentro del brillante y firme cuello de él. Jellal jadeó ante la repentina sensación de dolor y placer unidos.

* * *

 **Al fiiiiiiiiiin! (~*-*)~ Dios mío, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? D: P*ta escuela :c no me deja hacer nada. Pero ya falta poco, en unas semanas salgo de este infierno. y ahora sí, a escribir como si no hubiera un mañana.**

 **No tengo tiempo para contestar los reviews como siempre lo hago, pero lo voy a resumir: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, sé que no tengo perdón por haber dejado tanto tiempo en suspenso, no prometo que vaya a publicar seguido (haré lo que pueda :'c), solo pido paciencia, comprendo que es horrible esperar por un fanfiction, solo pido paciencia. Los recompensare bien C:**

 **Esta historia es Jerza (en su mayor parte), pero si quieren que meta otra pareja o alguna situación, no sé, ustedes mandan aquí. Dejenmelo en los Reviews y con gusto lo hago.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, me despido. Que les vaya bonito donde quieren que estén. :3**


	3. Realidad

**Realidad.**

Jellal se sentía el hijo de puta más afortunado que jamás existió. No dudó ni un poco en regresar el fogoso beso de su acompañante, ahora sí, podría cumplir una a otra toda la curiosidad que se había estado formando en su mente. Pasando tentativamente las manos por las piernas de Erza, sintiendo cada pulgada de suavidad cremosa que en ellas se embargaba, delineando el contorno curvilíneo de sus caderas hasta su cintura, subiendo poco a poco el camisón que la cubría dejando más piel expuesta para sus ojos. Esta mujer era un placer visual.

A pesar de sus años y años, Erza era un poco inexperta –aunque no le gustaba aceptarlo– en todo esto de la seducción y la relación amorosa con otra persona, por lo general sus citas terminaban en completo desastre. Hacía mucho que lo había dejado de intentar. Pero esto. Esto simplemente fue la gota que derramo el vaso, este hombre pareciera que la provocara cada minuto, tal vez no conscientemente, pero su olor, su sabor, la oscuridad de sus ojos, el silencio de su mente.

Ella se separó de los labios de él, no lo suficiente pero si el necesario para hablar.

–No puedo leer tu mente. –dijo con exigencia.

A Jellal le llevó varios segundos comprender aquello. _¿Leer mi mente?_

–Ya… y… ¿Eso es un problema? –se aventuró a preguntar el hombre entre jadeos cansados.

Asintió con la cabeza, sus pequeñas pero fuertes manos lo sujetaban del rostro como un depredador lo haría a su presa para que no escapara. Jellal lo notó. Notó el cambio dorado en sus ojos, ya no eran castaños, eran dorados tan brillantes como los de un gato. No sabía si asustarse o… o la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo tomarse todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Al parecer la demencia estaba un poco suelta este día.

Erza recorrió su lengua por sus colmillos ahora afilados limpiando el rastro de sangre, Jellal no pareció darse cuenta de que lo habían mordido y eso hiso que Erza se sintiera orgullosa por haberlo seducido lo suficiente. Pero ahora, ahora ella quería más y sabía que no podía. Ya tomo la sangre necesaria para apagar la sed, pero aun así su cuerpo seguía pidiendo más y más.

 _Solo un poco no le hará daño a nadie._

Cuando volvió a hundir los dientes dentro de la herida, esta vez Jellal soltó un quejido, no de placer, si no de dolor. Quejido que dejó de importarle a Erza cuando sintió el contacto de nuevo con su sangre, su dulce y tibia sangre sabía la gloria pura. Envió cargas eléctricas de placer con fuera por toda la columna de la mujer, la hiso flotar en el cielo sobre nubes regordetas, se sentía tan satisfecho como un adicto a la cocaína.

Eso estaba mal. Debía detenerse ya.

Jellal la abrazó, la rodeó entre sus brazos y Erza solo pudo acurrucarse más a él, sintiendo la calidez humana. Sintiéndose segura después de cientos de años en un lugar. Se sentía bien.

–¡Erza! –una voz hiso que el placer del momento se esfumara como si le hubiera caído una cubeta de agua encima. –Por dios, niña.

Erza se separó de Jellal casi moqueando de la necesidad, pero le tenía más horror a su madre enojada que al hambre. Limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la madre miró hacia su madre que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina con ambas manos en su cintura y una expresión seria.

Después de años, se sentía como una niña pequeña siendo regañada. Miró hacia Jellal que se había desmayado sobre la silla y sintió vergüenza. No se había dado cuenta de que se había desmayado y tampoco se había dado cuenta de que su madre había llegado.

–Mira el desastre. –dijo Mavis sin tono enojado pero sí bastante preocupado mirando hacia Jellal. –No creí que necesitaras tanta… atención.

–Lo siento mucho, Madre. N-No sé qué pasó…

La mirada severa de Mavis se suavizó cuando miró a su hija mayor bajar la mirada de vergüenza.

–Ya, ya. –dijo Mavis con un poco más de calma. –Supongo que todos tenemos nuestro desenfreno de vez en cuando. –un guiño por parte de su madre hiso que Erza enrojeciera. –La verdad es que este chico es una buena persona. Algo estresado con su vida, pero me ayudó hace mucho tiempo y no lo recuerda. –Mavis sonrió. –Solo vine a saber si está bien.

Erza no sabía dónde esconder la cabeza. –Estaba bien antes.

Mavis rió, divertida. –Oh, bien… ¿Dónde quedó Gray? ¡¿Gray?! ¡Ven aquí un momento, chico!

Erza se enderezó rápidamente, intentando disimular que nada pasó. Su hermano Gray la traerá a carilla si se llega a enterar lo que pasó, casi quiso recriminarle a Madre de que lo haya traído a su departamento. Gray la pagará caro si se atreve abrir la boca en el clan.

–¿Ya puedo pasar? –dijo Gray sacando la cabeza del umbral de la cocina.

–Ayúdame a llevar a este hombre a la habitación de huéspedes. –dijo Mavis refiriéndose a Jellal.

–Y-Yo puedo hacerlo. –dijo Erza rápidamente.

–No, no. –interrumpió Mavis. –Tú necesitas alistarte. Vamos al Clan, al parecer algo sucedió.

La mirada de Mavis era severa pero no mortal, eso solo explicaba que lo que sea que pasó, es realmente serio. Gray no dijo nada ni dio una mirada burlona, solo se encargó de subir a Jellal hacia la recamara extra que ella tenía. Aunque le hubiera encantado que lo subieran a su habitación.

–¿Qué pasará con Jellal? –preguntó Erza con cautela.

–Es un humano. Solo cerraremos las puertas y dudo que quiera saltar desde sexto piso.

…

Cuando Jellal abrió los ojos se sentía cansado, sediento y muy hambriento. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación desconocida y resopló con frustración.

¿Alguna especie de _dejá vú_?

Pero con la diferencia de que esta vez no estaba amarrado. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta sorprendiéndose cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta.

Y boom.

No era un sueño. Se encontraba en el mismo departamento con la mujer pelirroja de sus sueños. Entonces, ¿eso significa que la besé? O más bien, ¿ella me besó?

Mi cabeza era una maraña de cosas. Todo parecía tan irreal. Jellal no se veía besando una sexy pelirroja de tal manera que lo recuerda, la mujer tenía una seriedad y una mirada que haría que cualquiera saliera corriendo, ella fácilmente podría hacerte pedazos si así lo quisiera.

Pero había algo. Algo reflejado en los ojos de la pelirroja que simplemente no dejaba de dar vueltas en la mente de Jellal. En sus ojos, en su mirada, esos ojos oscuros que parecían encerrar tanto misterios. A pesar de ser una mujer joven, hermosa, había algo que parecía encerrar la energía de la juventud, algo que apagaba su fuego interior y que la encerraba en esa fría seriedad.

Jellal se preguntaba cómo sería el sonido su risa, cómo serían sus mejillas sonrojadas, cómo sería cuando ella sonriera, cómo sería su comportamiento cuando él la abrazara, cuando él le susurrara frasecitas al oído. Como ella se vería disfrutando de una cita.

Jellal sacudió la cabeza rápidamente en un intento de alejar todos esos rebeldes pensamientos de su mente. Son solo fantasías locas. Alguien como ella, jamás se fijaría en alguien tan aburrido como él.

–Veo que despertaste. –la voz de Erza le hiso dar un pequeño salto en su lugar. Sorprendido por no haber escuchado ningún sonido que le advirtiera de su llegada. Erza se acercó. –¿Te encuentras bien?

Ya no había tanta seriedad en su voz, pero si había una línea que ella no parecía querer cruzar.

–Estoy bien. –asintió él, inseguro.

Erza asintió lentamente, se sacó su abrigo y lo colgó. Jellal miró en silencio cada uno de sus movimientos, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Quería hablar, pero no sabía que decirle.

¿Cómo podría comenzar? ¿Qué podría decirle?

De nuevo, se encerró en su propia mente, imaginando escenarios diferentes al que estaba viviendo. Erza miró la vacilación de Jellal. Miró su ropa desalineada, su pelo despeinado y sus labios, esos labios que hace unas horas había probado. Algo definitivamente estaba mal con ella, miraba a ese hombre y lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era querer subírsele encima.

Cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba a unos cortos centímetros de Jellal con la excusa de mirar la herida en su cuello. Había pequeñas marquitas de sus colmillos, sangre seca cubriendo la herida perfectamente, resistió el impulso de pasar su lengua por la herida. Jellal tragó saliva y Erza miró embelesada como su manzana de edén subía y bajaba con rapidez.

Sus colmillos no quería volver a su lugar y cada partícula de su cuerpo gritaba por la de él.

–Ahm… ¿Erza? –la voz nerviosa de Jellal logró sacarla de su lucha interna.

Ella alzó la mirada para verse reflejada en los ojos del hombre. Sus manos estaban en sus hombros, una de ellas estaba enredada entre el fino cabello azulado de Jellal probando su suavidad, la otra mantenía a Jellal fijamente en su lugar mientras que su boca estaba a solo unos cortos centímetros de su cuello.

Erza no quería alejarse, pero sabía que por respeto al hombre tenía que hacerlo. Él no era su juguete.

–Lo siento. Solo quería ver si estás bien. –mala excusa. Erza nunca fue buena dando excusas, menos cuando se encontraba bajo presión.

–No te preocupes. –contestó él con amabilidad.

Erza se sentía tan avergonzada, aunque no lo reflejara. Las palabras de su madre cayeron de nuevo sobre ella como agua fría, recordando la aparatosa situación de hace rato, la comprometedora situación. Estuvo a punto de huir hacia su recamara, cuando Jellal actuó y tomó su mano antes de que ella pudiera moverse. Esta vez, fue él el rápido.

Erza y Jellal se miraron por un segundo para que sus miradas se coordinaran y fueran hacia donde sus manos estaban unidas. Un pequeño rubor llenó las mejillas de Jellal mientras la soltaba, a Erza casi se le sale el corazón de la ternura. Pudo sentir sus propias mejillas arder ante el pensamiento.

–Lo siento… yo- quería… hablar contigo. –dijo Jellal con un poco de vacilación.

–Oh, adelante. –contestó Erza, curiosa.

Jellal no imaginaba que fuera tan cortante. Pero aun así se aventuró a seguir. Su mano frotó su nuca en una señal de nerviosismo que Erza notó.

–Sobre lo que pasó hace rato… yo…

Erza sintió la necesidad de esconder su cabeza debajo de algo. Al no poder entrar en la mente de Jellal le era imposible borrar ciertos recuerdos que preferiría no recordar, para evitar situaciones incomodas como esta.

–¿Te molestó? –las palabras volaron fuera de la boca de Erza. Pero de cierta manera no se arrepentía de haberlo preguntado. Quería saber la verdad.

Jellal la miró un poco incrédulo. –¡No! Claro que no, fue increíble. Quiero decir-no-espera… no pienses que soy un pervertido…-yo-ahm…

Erza no pudo evitar reír ante el comportamiento avergonzado de la persona frente a él. Nadie en su vida le había dicho algo similar, no lo había esperado tampoco, pero fue sumamente reconfortante y divertido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía de manera sincera, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le robaba una risa.

Jellal olvidó la vergüenza del momento para detenerse a presenciar el hermoso sonido que salía de sus labios. Un fluido sonido que podría competir contra cualquiera bella melodía y ganar. Su rostro serio ahora estaba sonriendo, con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Cuando pensó que Erza no podía ser más hermosa, ella le demostró lo contrario.

–Sí, fue increíble. –ella asintió. –Lo siento por haberte mordido. –su diversión se esfumo para reflejar verdadera culpa. –Cuando estoy contigo no puedo controlarme.

Jellal llevó instintivamente su mano hacia la marca que ella había dejado en su cuello y luego recordó todo tan claramente. Miró el cambio de color en sus ojos y el alargamiento anormal de sus caninos. Hasta el momento, él había estado suprimiendo aquellas imágenes con la excusa de que en la calentura del momento todo lo imaginó, pero no, al parecer, era real.

La mujer frente a él no era un humano. Demasiada perfección debía tener sus consecuencias.

Aunque el pensamiento era incluso ridículo, él no tenía bases para negar lo que presenció. Ella bebió de él, bebió su sangre, de eso no había duda alguna. Los humanos no hacían eso, a menos que tuvieran un serio problema mental. Pero tampoco le cambiaban el color de ojos o el tamaño de sus dientes.

A pesar de que debería estar asustado, incrédulo, sorprendido, aterrado, se encontraba en perfecta calma. Se negaba ver a la mujer frente a él como un monstruo o algo peor. Ella se había metido tan profundamente en su piel que le era imposible verla más que como un ángel que cayó a sus brazos.

* * *

 **N/A: Después de siglos *suspira* lo lamento, había perdido la linea de esta historia y ya no sabía como seguirla, de hecho en todo este tiempo pensé en meter mas historias como entre relacionadas, tal vez NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, etc, etc.**

 **tal vez para el próximo capítulo haga de otra pareja. no se preocupen, no es el final de Jerza :c esto tiene que continuar, pero yo digo para no hacer la historia tan aburrida.**

 **No prometo rapidez, porque todavía tengo otras dos historias saliendo y el tiempo vuela, amigos míos. aun así, gracias eternamente por las personas que me siguen apoyando, se van a ir al cielo *3***

 **(De antemano me disculpo por los posibles horrores ortográficos u.u yo solo escribo y confío en mi autocorrector y mis conocimientos previos).**

 **Nos leemos pronto, espero. Besos (~*-*)~**


	4. Separación

**Separación.**

Esto debería ser una clase de sueño erótico de media noche o algo así, pero no lo era. De hecho, era tan real que ni por más que cerrara los ojos podía cerciorarse de que era un sueño. Jellal debería estar intentando huir de las garras del ser _chupa sangre_ , pero no la hacía. Y él se preguntaba si algo malo le estaba sucediendo.

Se quedó tumbado en el sofá de la sala un buen rato, Erza había ido a su recamara para hacer unas cosas cuando terminó de "comer" de él. En la mente de Jellal solo podían estar esos impresionantes ojos rojos brillar, mirándolo fijamente, viendo más allá de sus parpados, como si estuvieran hurgando en sus recuerdos.

 _Esto no debería estar pasando_. Pensó. _Las personas normales no beben sangre, las personas normales no tienen ojos de color rojo_.

Él tenía que salir de ahí. Si bien no tenía una vida interesante, tenía responsabilidades que atender, no podía permitirse descuidar la empresa que tanto le costó levantar, tenía que hablar a su familia, indicarles que todo estaba bien. Tenía que… él tenía que despertar de su fantasía.

Espero con paciencia hasta que el mareo desapareciera para levantarse, se sentía fatigado y débil, pero eso no lo detuvo hasta estar en la puerta principal, casi sonrió con sorna cuando se dio cuenta de que claramente estaba cerrada con llave. Vaciló antes de buscar a su alrededor para encontrar las respectivas llaves, caminé como un completo zombi por el departamento hasta que las visualice perfectamente escondidas debajo de una frazada en la mesa del comedor, antes de poder deslizar mis dedos entre ellas, un golpe demasiado cerca se cernió sobre la mesa asustándome.

Levanté la mirada lentamente temiendo lo que pasaría después. Erza tenía el ceño fruncido, pero en sus ojos solo había confusión.

–¿Qué se supone que haces? –Erza quiso saber.

Jellal tragó duro, haciendo que su manzana de adán subiera y bajara trayendo la atención de Erza por un leve tiempo.

–Necesito salir. –fue claro y directo al asunto. –Tengo que volver a casa, ir a trabajar, hablar a mis padres…

–No, no lo necesitas. No necesitas ir a trabajar. –dijo Erza rápidamente luciendo un poco más desesperada. –No necesitas un trabajo. Vives aquí después de todo.

Jellal intentó no poner los ojos en blanco, pero le fue más que difícil, lo que la mujer frente a él le decía era ridículo. Casi pareciera como si lo quisiera a él como una mascota.

Con calma, dio un paso atrás. Supongo que llegó el momento de realidad, el momento de hablar de todo.

–Escucha, no voy a quedarme. –dijo con serenidad. –Tengo una vida allá afuera. No sé qué ideas estén flotando en tu mente, pero no soy tuyo. –Jellal dio otro paso atrás cuando miró como los ojos de Erza se oscurecían. –No puedo explicar con palabras que es lo que está pasando, pero, no presentaré cargos por el secuestro, haré como si todo hubiera sido una broma pesada de viejos amigos. Continuaremos con nuestras vidas y olvidaremos esto, ¿Qué te parece?

Erza apretó las lleves en su mano con tanta fuerza que Jellal temía que las partiera en pedazos. El silencio que siguió después fue el más largo e incómodo que Jellal nunca había presenciado. Se removió incomodo mientras miraba a Erza con la mirada abajo, su flequillo cubría perfectamente sus ojos y de esta manera Jellal era incapaz de leerla.

De un movimiento rápido, Erza le lanzó las llaves, Jellal se sobresaltó y con torpeza las atrapó, miró de las llaves en su mano y luego a la chica. Erza estaba impasible.

–Si quiere irte, vete. –dijo con frialdad. –Adelante. Nadie va a detenerte.

Jellal intentó no lucir bastante herido por su frialdad. Avergonzado, caminó hacia la puerta, sintiendo la filosa mirada de Erza clavándose en la espalda, pero, aunque quisiese, él no podía permitirse quedarse. Aunque hubiera una pequeña voz gritando que se quedara, esta podría ser una oportunidad única.

Ignoró sus pensamientos mientras giraba de la perilla, y se negó a mirar atrás, porque si lo hacía, posiblemente se quedaría.

Erza se quedó en su lugar, inmóvil, mientras miraba a su compañero de vida salir por su puerta, lejos de ella, a su vida mundana. Erza apretó sus dedos en puños hasta encajarse las uñas en su piel. Su corazón se retorcía causándole dolor y su garganta quería gritarle a Jellal que se quedara, casi estuvo a punto de rogarle que le diera una oportunidad.

Pero ella sabía que no podía obligarlo a permanecer con ella. Él era un humano, un hombre amable y guapo, inteligente y con buen futuro, tenía una vida por delante, seguramente era un hombre hogareño con el sueño de casarse y formar una familia.

Erza no podía darle una familia. Y eso hiso que todo doliera.

Ella solo podía ofrecerle ser un ser del oscuridad, estar atado a este mundo por siempre, vivir como sanguijuela. Ella no era lo suficientemente cálida para él. En su pecho se abrió un agujero vació que dolía, sus ojos picaban por lagrimas que se negaban a salir y su garganta estaba tan cerrada que le impedía hablar.

Se quedó en su lugar un buen momento, hasta que dejó de sentir la presencia de Jellal. Su garganta profirió un sonido irreconocible que solo podía generar la tristeza, un sonido doloroso como un gemido.

Erza maldijo su mala suerte. Ella tenía la esperanza de que su compañero de vida sería un fuerte vampiro como ella, quería evitarse este dolor, quería evitarse esta soledad. Ahora sabía que, estaría todo la eternidad sin el calor de una pareja.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá donde antes Jellal estaba sentado y aspiró suavemente recolectando el dulce aroma antes de que desvaneciera por completo. Luchó contra sus impulsos, luchó contra la idea de salir corriendo a por él y arrastrarlo de nuevo a su cama y amarrarlo.

 _Es un simple humano_. Se recordó más de una vez.

Si ella empleaba demasiada fuerza podía romperle algo, o herirlo de gravedad, los humanos no son para estar con los _nocturnos_. Ella era un nocturno. Ella era un depredador, Jellal vivía del sol, a ella le molestaba el sol.

Suspiró contra la piel del sofá. Sabía que el recuerdo de Jellal nunca desaparecerá, ella era fuerte y sabía que lo superaría, pero que dolerá mientras lo intentaba.

Por una larga eternidad.

…

Jellal pagó al taxista cuando consiguió entrar a su casa. Una vez que el taxi desapareció de su vista, Jellal se adentró a su casa que ahora parecería extraña.

Jellal se sirvió un frio vaso de agua y lo bebió sin cuidado. Su garganta se sentía seca a pesar de ello. Todo había terminado. Sus amadas vacaciones resultaron mejor de lo que pensó. Tomó el teléfono e hiso la llamada a sus padres.

El sonido de su madre lo hiso sentir un poco mejor, no tan miserable como cuando llegó a su casa. Se disculpó por haber tardado tanto en llamar y creo una excusa bastante convincente para calmar a sus padres. Por supuesto, no mencionó a ninguna mujer pelirroja.

Una vez que la llamada terminó. El silencio fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir miserable de nuevo. Su mano viajó inconscientemente hasta donde la marca seguía como un recordatorio de lo anterior pasado. Esperaba que la marca desapareciera rápidamente, no quería tener que explicar aquello, ni siquiera estaba seguro si había algún tipo de explicación convincente al respecto. Tampoco es que pudiera decir la verdad, nadie le creería y tampoco quería revelar a Erza de ninguna manera.

Le hubiera gustado poder hablar con ella como personas decentes, le hubiera gustado encontrarla en un parque o en café, acercarse a ella y presentarse, coquetear juntos, invitarla a salir, a pasear, invitarla a comer a un bonito restaurante, verla con un bonito vestido de noche, Hacerla reír.

De seguro hubiera sido divertido.

Aunque de todas maneras, él se hubiera enterado de buenas a primeras que ella no era una mujer normal. Era un vampiro. Y aunque, él deseara una vida juntos, ellos no podían estarlo, al menos no en una relación normal.

Y no es como si él quisiera ser un vampiro. No le interesaba la inmortalidad, de hecho, le asustaba el hecho de vivir para siempre. Mirar a todos a tu alrededor morir, y uno quedarse estancado siempre en este lugar. No era nada de lo que el espera. Por esa parte, estaba un poco aliviado de cortar toda relación con aquella enigmática mujer.

Volver a la vida real.

…

La puerta de su departamento sonó y Erza gruñó internamente. No quería levantar la cara del sofá con el temor de que cuando volviera, el olor se hubiera esfumado para siempre.

El sonido se hiso cada vez más insistente y molesto. Se levantó de mala gana, pisando fuerte y con los puños apretados. Golpearía en la cara a quien sea que esté detrás de esa maldita puerta y lo haría olvidarse de su propio nombre.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez y preparó su puño.

–¡Hola, Erza! Estaba pasando por aquí y pensé-¡No me golpees! –Natsu se interrumpió a la mitad de su oración cuando miró el puño de Erza en alto, con pequeño gritito se encogió protegiendo su rostro con sus brazos.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Erza miró a Natsu encogiéndose y se detuvo, si bien el chico era más que molesto y desesperante, era uno de sus mejor amigos y golpearlo de la nada tampoco estaba en sus planes. Aunque estaba enojada como el infierno, estaba más triste que enojada. Y Natsu no tenía la culpa de ello.

Bajó el puño con lentitud hasta que cayó sin fuerza a su costado. Miró como Natsu miraba escondido aun entre sus brazos, cuando miró a Erza calmada se relajó.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, Natsu? –preguntó Erza con tono forzado.

Con desconfianza, Natsu habló: –Yo-yo… vine aquí para pedirte un favor.

–¿Y bien?

–¿Podrías prestarme algo de tu ropa? –preguntó Natsu con calma. –¿Una pijama, tal vez? Y ropa casual, ¡Ah! También ropa interior.

Erza se quedó en silencio un buen rato mirando a su amigo de años sonriendo naturalmente mientras le pedía ropa prestada. Ella conocía muy bien a Natsu, más de lo que ella quería, sabía que el chico era raro, pero esta es la primera vez en décadas que le pide algo tan raro.

–¿Por qué?–preguntó Erza con cuidado y curiosidad.

–Tengo una visita inesperada. –contestó mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba. –Y no pude prepararle ropa. ¿Me ayudas?

Erza asintió y le dejó pasar. Natsu se movió rápidamente hasta la recamara, Erza no se preocupó en guiarlo, ambos había conseguido la confianza suficiente para permitirse todo esto, incluso los favores extraños.

Natsu no se inmutó cuando abrió los cajones de ropa de su amiga y buscó algo perfecto para Lucy. Estaba seguro de que ella y Erza tenían un cuerpo similar.

Erza se recargó en el marco de la puerta de su habitación mientras miraba al chico pelirrosado esculcar entre su ropa. Inevitablemente miró hacia la cama, las ataduras seguían ahí, el agujero en el pecho de Erza se abrió dolorosamente. No había pasado ni dos horas y ya lo extrañaba. Ella confiaba en que el tiempo curara ese insoportable vacío.

Natsu metió todo lo que necesitaba en una pequeña mochila y se la llevó al hombro. Miró hacia Erza que estaba extrañamente encogida en su lugar mirando hacia su propia cama con una nostalgia que él conocía perfectamente. Pero no estaba seguro, Erza era una mujer tan fuerte como cualquier hombre, incluso más. Pero en este momento, ella se veía muy mal.

Se acercó con cuidado, pero cuando Erza se dio cuenta, se puso su máscara encima y continuó con la impasibilidad en su rostro.

–¿Terminaste?

Natsu asintió lentamente. Erza se dio vuelta rápidamente para acompañarlo a la salida. Natsu vaciló un poco antes de salir, él tenía que llegar a casa rápidamente, temía que Lucy se despertara y se encontrara sola. Tenía miedo de que ya no estuviera cuando él regresara, pero Erza no parecía del todo bien y no quería dejarla sola. Tal vez debería hablarle a Cana o a Mirajane para que vinieran a verla, no entendía muy bien a las mujeres, pero él sabía que entre mujeres había más confianza.

–Bueno, gracias. –dijo Natsu rápidamente. –Te lo devolveré lo más rápido que pueda.

–Oh, no te preocupes, puedes quedártelo. –contestó Erza, indiferente.

Natsu dudó cuando puso un pie fuera de la casa. Miró a Erza por encima de su hombro, parecía muy decaída.

A pesar de sus planes, él se aventuró a preguntar: –¿Estás bien?

Erza levantó la mirada para mirar el rostro preocupado de su amigo. Erza odiaba ser tan obvia, ella no quería preocupar a nadie, mucho menos a sus amigos, pero cada cosa le recordaba a Jellal y eso la ponía tan mal.

Erza tragó saliva. –Estoy bien.

Lo inevitable sucedió. Su voz se rompió en medio de la oración y Natsu se dio cuenta de que ella estaba mintiendo. Algo se movió dentro de la mente del chico, por más que Erza sea fuerte, incluso ella podía romperse.

–¿Quieres hablar de ello? –preguntó Natsu con cuidado.

Ella quería que se fuera antes de que se desmoronara ahí mismo, frente a él. Quería pedirle que le trajera de regreso a Jellal. Pero se quedó callada, mirando el suelo. Pero Natsu hiso lo que Erza nunca se esperó, la abrazó. Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho de manera reconfortante y eso fue suficiente para Erza

Sus lágrimas mojaron la camisa de Natsu y pequeños sollozos hicieron que Natsu pegara un salto.

–¡¿Por qué estas llorando?! –exclamó pálido del miedo. –¡¿No querías que te abrazara?!

Erza lloró más fuerte cuando Natsu se alejó. Haciendo que el chico entrara en pánico.

–¡Erza no llores, por favor! –pidió Natsu. –¡Puedes golpearme si eso te hace sentir mejor! ¡Golpéame!

–¡Se fue! –sollozó Erza. –Lo encontré y él se fue.

Natsu miró confuso. –¿Quién?

–Mi compañero de vida. –dijo en un leve susurró avergonzado.

 _Ah. Con que eso era_. –Oh, Erza…

Natsu ayudó a Erza a sentarse en el sofá, se sentó junto a ella y sin la menor idea de que hacer, se quedó ahí hasta que se tranquilizó. Lo que no duró mucho, esta era la segunda vez que veía a Erza llorar, y las dos veces fueron doloroso verla así.

Erza no lloraba. Erza es fuerte. Erza es un pilar. Pero este pilar llegó a su límite.

* * *

 **N/A: El Jerza volvió! Al fin! DD: En verdad, necesito apurarme que las vacaciones se acaban!**

* * *

 **Reviews~**

lady-werempire: **Lo sientoooooo! x.x Se que me he tardado años y no tengo excusa.**

.angel29: **Hola, Alicia. Encantada de que te haya gustado mi historia, Jerza rules *.***

KisaYunna: **Holaaaa! Me encanta tu comentario, asjahsajkshajkahkjsha *-* espero hacerlo lo mas romántico y dramático que pueda xD dejare relucir mi lado cursi en esta historia. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Besos!**

vale8: **Los vampiros son malditamente sexys y Erza y Jellal, mi dios, esos dos son perfectos*-***

Sabaku no Sandra: **SKAAKSJASKJAAKJ *-* Jellal es un amor!**

Sabastu: **iklejdlkajlkjlkajaks Jeeerza is love, Jerza is life *-* 3**

Sara Vahos: **Muuuuuuchas gracias por tu consejo! :3 Besos! *3***

Sonye-San: **Saludoooos! djkhahkjsjhkjsakjsha *3***

Himari-san: **Yeeeeeei~ *baila de la emoción* :'3**


End file.
